A Light To The Dark
by C.Reverie
Summary: Dark and evil things were drawn to her like a moth is drawn to a flame. Falling in love with the dark wasn't a wise decision for such an untainted priestess like her, but she did. Warm and compassionate, Kagome made for a very unlikely match for the boss of the Port Mafia. Corruption wasn't possible for her... was it?


**_Summary: Dark and evil things were drawn to her like a moth is drawn to a flame. Falling in love with the dark wasn't a wise decision for such an untainted priestess like her, but she did. Warm and compassionate, Kagome made for a very unlikely match for the boss of the Port Mafia. Corruption wasn't possible for her... was it?_**

_Paring: Mori x Kagome. _

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The bouquet of flowers in her hands brought a smile to her face. The vibrant red roses were a gorgeous color, a deep crimson that almost looked like it'd stain her fingers if she so much as grazed a single petal. The wrapping around it was lavish and pleasing to the eye. A large, blue ribbon was tied around the wrapping, holding it together so it wouldn't unravel and let the flowers spill out in a mess of scattered stems.

Kagome brought the bouquet closer to her face and took a deep sniff of the roses. They smelled as lovely as they looked. Souta walked into the living room right as she pulled them back again.

"Are those from that weird guy, too?" he asked, eyeing the flowers that his sister was holding.

"Souta that's mean," she lightly scolded him for his choice of words. "Mori-san seems like a nice man," she said then, looking back at the flowers. Her words easily confirmed Souta's question.

"He's like forty, nee-chan," he said. "Don't you think it's creepy that he likes you so much?"

Kagome tightened her grip on the flowers and huffed, turning her head to the side. "I'm twenty, I'm an adult, it's not a big deal."

"Yeah, but…" Souta sighed and shook his head. "It's just really weird. He's as old as dad would be."

Kagome glared at her brother. "It's just some gifts. It's not like he's proposing to me." Souta cringed at those words. She rolled her eyes, annoyed by his actions, and read the card that came with the flowers. In her distraction, she had forgotten about it until it touched her arm.

"_It's a shame not knowing which flower is your favorite, Kagome-chan.  
Hopefully, the next time we see each other,  
you won't be so shy and you'll tell me more about you._

_** -O. Mori.**_

"I don't see the big deal, Souta," Kagome said, flipping the card over and swapping the flowers into her other hand. "He's just being nice. I think it's sweet that he sent flowers."

"He should be nice to someone his own age…" he muttered under his breath, too quiet for Kagome to hear.

He had only met Mori once, while out in the city with Kagome while they were running errands. Honestly, hearing a man twice his sister's age call her "_Kagome-chan"_ with so much affection grossed him out.

Why did his sister attract the weirdos? He could also remember when he started a new school, and his friends found out about his sister. They were all eager to meet his "really hot" sister.

Kagome walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen, most likely in search of a vase to put her flowers in. There was a bounce in her step as she went.

It's times like this he wished her and Inuyasha had gotten together.

* * *

Kagome set the vase on the center of the kitchen table and carefully put the flowers into the water. Once done arranging them neatly, she stepped back and smiled, hands on her hips.

"They really add some vibrancy to the room."

Her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Souta, and she felt the smile turn into a pout.

What's so wrong with getting gifts from someone? She thought Souta was just overreacting. She considered Mori's interest in her as flattering. After being in love with someone constantly finding faults in her and comparing her to someone else, it felt nice to know someone genuinely had an interest in _her._ Her and her alone- not because she looked like someone else.

She picked the card up from the counter and reread it.

"Seeing him again doesn't sound so bad…" she mumbled thoughtfully and patted down the pockets of her jeans until she found her phone. She pulled it out of her back pocket and searched through her contacts until she found the number Mori had given her.

At the very least, she should thank him for the flowers and let him know she got them.

* * *

C.R: Last week was really busy for me, and I didn't have the time to sit down at my computer. Sorry.

Anyway, I'm going to be posting a few more of my old fics onto this account this week.

This is something I was working on back in January. I got it finished and ready to post!

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
